Dante and Trish on a bad day take 1
by Arkanus
Summary: Dante is such a meanie. Dante in a Tarantino version and style. Very R language. Warning: DantexTrish, VirgilxVirginte: OC. A female version of the twins. A twisted sick fic. Complete.
1. Dante and trish take 1

_This was revised a bit, but I decided not to change it too much. I will keep it Dante/Trish pairing, because the whole thing works for the storyline. Dante is a bit OOC in the beginning, grouchy and quite off, but later, he is a bit like himself. Just ignore that Trish is Eva's clone k? Thanks_.

* * *

!-!-!

Dante and Trish on a bad day: Part 1

Waking up to a horrendous headache after a night of sin and depravity, Dante Sparda tries with a vain effort to keep the sun from attacking the sensitive soreness of his eyes.

"SHIT! Goddammit! Fucking hell! Trish! Why'd you leave the goddamn fucking windows open! You fucking damn well know I hate having the sun in my eyes when I get up in the morning!"

The blasphemies could be heard all the way downstairs where Trish lounges lazily in the back yard of their home office. She gritted her teeth and thought with some malice that it serves him right, the stupid ass jerk! If he wanted to go out and spend the whole friggin night carousing and drinking and picking up women all over the place then it is no small feat that he got at least that!

"TRISH! Where's my coffee and my breakfast? Fucking goddamn woman ain't good for nothing around here? Are you? Huh? Shit!"

The glass of lemonade that Trish held broke into a thousand pieces and this left her hand in a bloody mess. Ah hell, she thinks angrily, I wasn't even thirsty anymore! Fucking jerk! I hate him with every fiber of my body and here I am sitting in his home where I've just had enough! I am going to leave, yes, leave tonight. No, maybe right now! Yes, after I make his shitty ass breakfast! Breakfast! Shit! More like lunch going on dinner! Fucking ass came home smelling like a man drenched from a night of sex and drinking, the smells of cheap perfume on his red jacket and the familiar scents of jack daniels and johnny walker evident on his breath. FUCK! I've had enough! The sting of her tears behind her eyes stung like a million bees.

Walking over to the kitchen she grabs the empty pot of coffee, noting the old contents were full of rotting cigarette butts and the sink overflowed with dirty dishes and mildew. Okay, so what? So she wasn't a good house cleaner but she didn't take on to be his side kick to serve as maid servant and to be his fucking fuck buddy either! That just fucking burns! He goes off and fucks other women and if he was malicious enough he would go for days without telling her where he went. This he did if he didn't get to fuck her when she was not in the mood. Who'd have thought Demons, even half demons were so fucking outrageous when it came to sex? Shit, it's not like she couldn't handle his sexual drives. She could go all night long taking it as much as he gave it.

Turning on the faucet, Trish let the water run; splashing on the dishes and erasing the mold that had formed there. The smells of the unkempt kitchen made her super sensitive nose twitch and she wonders why she didn't go out and get him something at _dunkin donuts_ or McDonalds for a happy meal or something. Looking for the can of coffee beans she couldn't believe the amount of dust in the cupboards. At least he had nice dishes. Probably were his mothers at one time. Pretty. Trish took a hold of the dainty cups that were lined with blue delft colors and silver linings along the saucers.

"TRISH!"

She nearly dropped the cup and yells, "FUCK! Give me a fucking break, Dante! I'm going to make your goddamn breakfast alright? Shit!" With that she closes her eyes tight and leans against the sink counter. With a temper that she couldn't control, she pushes the rest of the dishes that were atop the countertop and they flew up against the wall. The noises of crashing and breaking dishes alerted Dante and he ran downstairs in a flurry.

He was barely in his pants leaving them unbuttoned and looks at her with a puzzled expression.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Nothing."

With that she resumes to keeping herself busy, adding the contents of coffee and water to the coffee maker. She didn't know when it happened but it happened and she knew he'd do something to her like he always did. He had her pinned up against the wall and looks into her eyes.

"Trish, you're angry aren't you?"

Looking back without fear, she blinks, staring right back at the azure eyes that liked to watch her expression of ecstasy and agony when he was fucking her repeatedly, driving into her as if he meant to replete every last drop of energy from her wits.

"Angry? You're insane you know that? What are you on? Or rather, what were you on last night?"

With that retort she turns away from him and tries valiantly to continue her little meager task. Wondering why she was even doing it while she could be packing her bags and heading back to Mallet island. Maybe there was something else beneath the rubble and the torn up pieces of debris. An island just couldn't disappear now could it? She could go back to the underworld and take over but those thoughts had zipped by and the touch of Dante's insistent fingers on her small waist was getting on her nerves. The bristles of his day growth five o'clock shadow rubbing against her shoulder and neck made her tender skin turn pink and sore.

"Get the fuck away from me, Dante. I'm making your goddamn breakfast."

"Are you now?"

He looks around the countertops and the broken pieces of dishes on the floor, the running water, and the now steady motions of the coffee maker making noises, which indicates the start of brewing. He gives her an evil grin and with his silver hair tousled around his head, it was indicative to Trish that he meant to play a little rough this morning.

Running a restless hand through his tousled hair, Dante relaxes and swallows, looking at Trish in the harsh light. It was a hell of a night and he could hardly remember anything that had happened and why he was standing here becoming more irritated by the minute.


	2. Dante and trish take 2

Dante and Trish on a bad day: part 2  
  
"Here's your goddamn coffee!"   
  
Trish slams the coffee pot down their small dining table. The contents of the hot black liquid spills over, splashing on Dante's red pants, making him wince and curse a thousand blasphemies. What else is new, Trish thinks with a slight smirk, noting his immediate anger and causing his chair to crash backward with a loud thud.  
  
"Fucking shit, what the hell is wrong with you? You on the rag today? Shit, that never stopped you from letting me fuck you."  
  
With that comment, Trish frowns, turns around and walks over to retrieve dark burnt toast and sets them on the pretty delft blue saucers. She scrapes the black crumbs off the top layers with a butterknife, then in rapid movement picks up a big swirl of butter to slab it all over, covering the dark color with yellow thick cream.   
  
The plate and the burnt toast slams down the table, sending pieces of yellow globs over the side of the saucer. Trish stands there with one hand on her hip and the other taking the handle of the coffee pot, then pours the black steaming liquid over Dante's demon faced clay mug.   
  
"Want sugar this time?" she says with a kind of smugness.   
  
"What--what the hell is this, Trish? This isn't breakfast. It's crap. CRAP!"   
  
"Yeah, so? It's what you get. Eat up, baby cause I'm going somewhere."   
  
Trish turns around with a swift movement, her blond hair tied up in a pin became undone as Dante grabs her by the arm.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Leaving. That's all you need to know."  
  
Then with a forceful retrieval of her arm, she gives him a glare, a kind of a dare that spoke volumes if he dares to do anything else to her. She wasn't in the mood for any of his nonsense. No more. Nuh-uh. Not this demon bitch from hell. And hell is where she's going.   
  
Dante watches her as she saunters upstairs, making loud noises with her boots, one by one, until he can hear her going into her room. Then silence. He stares at the coffee and his favorite mug with the happy demon face. He takes a sip then leans back casually, allowing his one arm dangle on the back of the chair. The throbbing of his head seem to lessen as he finished the contents and looks at the burnt toast again. He was too tired to yell anymore or make any more demands. What the hell happened to him last night? He usually could take his drink as the rest of them but he felt as if someone had hit him over the head with a mother fucking sledge hammer the size of one of those stone hedges.   
  
Upstairs, Trish packs what she could find and to her dismay sees nothing much in the way of feminine toiletries. Taking a long deep sigh she looks at the mirror there just above the airmoire. She was tall enough that her head was leveled to the small reflection. Did her eyes look a bit dark? Or were the dark circles there accentuating them?   
  
Mallet island here I come, she whispers in the emptiness of the room.   
  
Walking downstairs, Trish sees Dante sitting there quietly and she makes no move to go in his direction. Taking a deep breath, she walks outside the door making sure she places her dark sunglasses to stop the brilliant rays of the sun hurting the blue of her eyes. With the motorcycle keys in her hands she throws them up in the air just so till they landed right back in her palms, gripping them. With steady strides, she reaches to the vehicle until Dante calls out,   
  
"Going somewhere with the bike, Trish?"  
  
Glancing momentarily back to see him lounging against the doorframe with his pants still unzipped and shirtless, she still wonders why she had to catch her breath at the sight of him. A demon girl like her couldn't help but feel the intense sexual drive for him. Hell, even mortal women couldn't keep their hands off of him. I wonder how he manages? Before he met her? Did he go through a hundred women in a month to keep his lusty urges? The thoughts ran through her mind like wild fire and she makes no answer.  
  
Starting up the engine, she hugs the sides of the bike, feeling the roar of the engine like some kind of caressing purr. The hour was ripe and the sun blinks at her behind quick dodging clouds that were manipulated by the swift torrential winds. Ah, it's a good day to find a plane and head back to where she belonged.   
  
"Trish!"  
  
Those where the last words she heard as she sped through the alleyways into the mainstreets with traffic and people, barely missing them and the yellow that blinked before she crossed.  
  
Returning to Mallet island.  
  
The nearest plane available at this rental place called Planes R Us had these little beat up looking machines that screamed they were born in the forties, during the war torn years when the Germans attacked and the Japanese made their arrival upon Pearl Harbor. Heck, she didn't care as long as she could get there.   
  
The man behind the counter looked as if he hadn't taken a bath with his slick greasy hair and the hamburger stains on his thin white shirt. Even his mustache had spots of food all over it. What a disgusting man, Trish thinks immediately, fearing to get close to him but she must do what she must.  
  
"I need to borrow a plane and I would like it today."   
  
The man looked up from his penthouse magazine and grunts, sees the blond who was talking to him and pulls the cigar out of his mouth. His eyes had widened at the sight of her. What a pretty piece he thinks in that little brain of his and puffs out his chest a bit to reveal the open vee, which the shirt separated.   
  
"Well now sweet thing, I don't know about you getting anything today but I might have something for you---"  
  
He could barely get the words out as Trish had pinned his scrawny neck with the force of her fingers around them, pushing him against the counter. Her vise grip nearly making him spit out wet spittles of foam.   
  
"Listen, you little piece of shit! I'm not interested about tomorrow. I want it TODAY! You got that? Or do I have to make it clearer?"  
  
The replies were muffled with a forced nod and he breathes out a sigh of relief as Trish backs away, letting him breathe what little air could come into his lungs.  
  
"Here, take the third plane to the left, the yellow one."   
  
He handed her the keys, making sure he didn't touch her. Then retreated back behind the counter and took out some forms for her to sign. The blond immediately set to taking her identification out. But wait, Dante never gave her one did he? Oh yes, he did. He made contacts with the immigration laws. Some job he did back awhile ago for an immigration officer high up in the administration office. Made new files for Trish. Trish Sparda. Yeah, they weren't married but the sound of it was nice on her lips. And the damn memory of Dante came back up like a swift kick in the ass. Stupid ass jerk! The force of her anger nearly breaking the pen in which she uses to write with. The man just smirks with a nod and reveals uneven teeth caked with some kind of old bread pieces and food stains.   
  
Trish was happy to get out of there and looking up at the sky, she licks at her index finger and lifting it up in the air to have the wind reveal which direction the gusts were going to be. Not that it mattered but the feel of the wind was going to make her get to Mallet island.  
  
It's Mallet Island or bust.   
  
Yeah.   
  
No looking back now and turning to salt. Shit. The taste of salt reminded her one of Dante's session with her in bed. Rough and violent, so much so she had to keep from screaming out and biting her lips to taste the blood.   
  
Blood and sex. Shit. Shit. Shit. Ah. Now the word shit. So bloody sweet and sick isn't it? The thoughts in her disappears as she sights upon the plane.   
  
Bloody hell. What a fucking piece of crap. 


	3. Virginte: take 3

Dante and Trish on a bad day: Part 3  
  
(Introduction of Virginte: new character. DMC though is exclusively Capcoms treasure)  
  
The plane looked worse than the one her and Dante hijacked out of Mallet. Shaking her head, she lowers her dark sunglasses, wondering if she could even drive the pile of shit. Whatever. It's not like she was going back to "Devil Never Cry." With that she mimicked to herself, hah, "Devil never cry" in a whiny annoying voice. Why Dante let her change the damn sign was strange enough already. "Devil May Cry" was even worse if not the same. What do devils have to do with crying anyway? Did we cry when we were born? Rolling her eyes she remembers her childhood. Yes, she had one. Vague and despondent but they were there. A lot of it was due to the fact that she wasn't really understanding the reasons behind the murders and the chaos. Being born bad had it's advantages. If you were good, hell, you'd think the ones who were bad were not even fit to be born or exist. Did that make sense?  
  
Back at "Devil Never Cry", Dante stands there leaning against the doorframe, he hadn't moved an inch, not one, not even to chase down Trish. He did however beforehand grab his favorite happy demon faced mug and sipped from the remaining coffee inside. It was cold. Cold like the bed that was going to be in the following weeks, months, and so he stops counting and let his mind free. What the hell possessed Trish to walk out like that he couldn't fathom. She did it all the time. Always coming back with a tear in her eye and crying how much she misses him and wanted to make it up by doing incredible things to his groin. Shit. The thought of it brought a tingle down there. Yeah down there. And down there didn't mean his feet either.   
  
A figure appears right beside him and he takes a deep breath. She materializes like a phantom. It's about fucking time she made her appearance. How long has it been since he had last seen her? A few years? Right before he went to Mallet island and destroyed Mundus? He turns to look at her. God she was beautiful. Maybe, even more beautiful than Trish. She looked like him, or rather what he might have looked like if he were a woman.   
  
Gorgeous with long flowing silver hair and incredible shocking blue eyes. But her character was a bit odd. She sprouted biblical words during a fight and seem to want to right the wrongs of things. Like some kind of an avenging angel with a demons bloodline. As if it gave her reason to be someone other than the phantom she was. A phantom and a demon but never a human. At least she had powers from the supernatural. She was a woman who decided when and where she would appear next. Her birth came during the time him and Virgil were born. She was the long lost sister they never had. Yet Sparda and Eva never created her. The ties to her past were as mysterious as she was, like a hot desirable phantom possessing powers of higher demons.   
  
"Missing her already?"   
  
Her voice a little raspier than he remembered, which brought back memories. Raw and pure. If he weren't taught the proper initiation of sibling territorial rules and it's counterparts, he'd be curious as hell to know what she was like in bed. Virgil would have taken the opportunity because he was like that. You know, the type that went over the edge and stepped over the line of sanity. Devils were like that. Manipulating and can easily lose themselves in an ecstacy of depravity and lust, crossing boundaries of incest and torture. Shit. Even the sight of the pictures of The Blood Countess, Erzabet Bathory of Hungary that his father showed him then brought a kind of desperate feeling. Even as a child.   
  
Those women sort of repelled him yet intrigued at the same time. The loving caresses of his mother brought him back from the edge of chaos. She was the one soul who could bring his demonline to a careful control. The one sole purpose that brought him and his brother true respect among humanity. At least for the most part, him. That's why his father loved Eva. She had the power greater than all the saints and angels put together.   
  
"I don't recall inviting you back here."   
  
She laughs at the comment, a deep throaty laugh that sent tingles down his spine. Shit. Was she here to torture him? Because he didn't want any of that right now. Not right now when the woman who heated his bed and cooked him terrible food just walked out on him. The way to a man's heart wasn't food alright. That's just to his goddamn stomach. Wait. He pauses at that thought. Heart? More like......  
  
"Don't you miss me? I've missed you, Dante."   
  
He doesn't reply to that. She stands in front of him, daring him to make a move, and she is tall too. The wind picks up at full speed driving the long flowing silver hair like a white glittery flag behind her. Virginte takes a cigarette out of her jacket pocket and lights it. Then tries to hand it over to him. He shakes his head.   
  
"Too fucking early. Now what the fuck do you want? Because I thought I had seen the last of you."  
  
"Hey, I've come because there is an important mission. And I KNOW how you love those."  
  
She teased him. The mischievious glint in her eye and the clicking of her tongue angered him.  
  
"Listen, I've got a raging headache that just won't go away. Say your piece, bitch. Because I'm not in the mood for any more of your games. You were always a thorn in my side and showing up like this out of the blue just brought back that thorn."   
  
Dante stomps back into the house, making sure his pants were closed. He didn't want her to get any ideas.   
  
"Dante, I'm not here to make fun or to bring back old memories of us and Virgil. I want you to take this mission. It's about the rampant murders that are going on in Brazil. And about.......Mallet island."  
  
He stops. the last words were the clincher. "Mallet island?" Shaking his head. "That place is deep under the ocean, babe. Nothing is going to bring that place back."  
  
"You're wrong and even your old partner knew it. Where do you think she went?"  
  
Virginte sits atop his desk, lounging lazily with her hands steady behind her to keep her upper body up and her legs crossed. She wore black leather boots and a tight vest that made a dip to show her cleaveage. The tiny waist revealed a flat stomach and her large guns strapped along her thighs. There was a large knife in the front of the closure of her pants. She wore black lipstick and her skin was whiter than Dante's own, although tinged with a slight tan that gave her cheeks a pink blush.   
  
She looks up at around the trophies he still kept. Recognizing a demon or two and swallows a bit at the sight of the family picture of Dante and Virgil, with Sparda and Eva. She didn't have a family. Those who had secretly created her, invisible hands she might as well called it, had forged her into the image of the twins, yet in a feminine form. She possessed a sharp mind and an incredible strength surpassing most demons, and to top it off, the ability to warp into time, and go into the spiritual world. That's where she remained for so long. She couldn't take the insistent and persistent hassles of the human world. They gave her a sense of anger.  
  
"What do you think? You and me on the way to Brazil? I love traveling! I've spent too long in a dead coma out in never never land."   
  
The silver haired woman stretches languidly and she continues to talk, while she starts to investigate his home. Noting the changes there. Little feminine touches could be noted and the thought gave her a bit of envy. She stayed away because of her. Because of Trish and now when she is gone, finally gone and she made sure of that too after last night manipulating time and Dante. If he ever found out the deviousness of her wrong doings, I think he would start world war three on her ass. But that's either here or there. Virginte didn't realize how easy it was to eliminate the competition. Why was she so jealous of Trish? No she wasn't. She just wanted Dante all to herself. She had lost Virgil too years ago so why lose Dante as well?   
  
Dante puts on the rest of his clothes, checks on Ebony and Ivory and makes a call. Virginte listens as he made reservations to go to Brazil. That brought a wide grin from her, and she happily makes herself at home, grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen and seeing the damages left there from Trish's previous little drama. The platinum haired young woman was indeed enjoying the display of Trish's anger and frustration through her ghost like ability to see all and hear all.   
  
"Shouldn't you brush your teeth, Dante? And shower? Oh yes, you need one."  
  
"Funny girl. I would but you'd just peek and I'd want you to come and join me."  
  
He said that sarcastically but Virginte chuckles, lowering her dark sooty lashes.  
  
"Well, if you're going to be sticking around we might as well go to Brazil. Flights in a couple hours."   
  
Virginte bolts up with a happy smile, showing white even teeth and tries to hug Dante, putting her arms around his neck. He didn't do anything but allowed her to kiss him soundly on his lips, black colored lipstick grazing along his.   
  
"You won't regret it, Dante. I promise. It's like the old days before you kicked Mundus out of commission. Even before Trish came along."  
  
Dante on the other hand was a bit numb. Standing there like a brick wall, he allowed her to caress him. So much has happened since he woke up this morning. The incessant pounding of his head and the dramatic departure of Trish. All the cussing going on inside the house could put a few god fearing christians making signs of the cross with their fingers.   
  
"Mmmmm, Rio De Janiero, here we come! We're back in action again, Dante! And so says the lord! Hallelujah, lover."  
  
"Don't assume much, Virginte. Oh, and I'm NOT your lover."   
  
Rolling her eyes, she huffs out, "Lover, sister, mother, whatever. Trish looks like your mom to a tee and you fuck her like there's no tomorrow."   
  
He then disentangles her arms around him and walks to his motorcycle. He had bought matching bikes, one for him and one for Trish. Trish had easily earned her keep for destroying his place and his bike. Having to deal with this righteous and somewhat mischevious sprite that looked like his female self was another matter altogether. 


	4. And we take 4

Dante and Trish on a bad day: Chapter 4  
  
(Trish and Mallet Island)  
  
Trish had circled the plane around for so long around the debris that was left of Mallet island and in it's place now was a pile of clay that bubbled up the surface of the ocean. Where to land the plane, she thinks desperately. The amount of gas left in the plane was running a little low and she could see that landing was going to be very difficult. The terrain was uneven and nothing of the castle was left which once majestically stood. Fuck it! She decides to land anyway, hoping that there existed some kind of dimension that opened up a tear into the underworld. This was the most mysterious and hidden island, covered with thick foliage and powerful mountains that jutted upwards as if offering itself to the sky.  
  
Landing was difficult and Trish decided that doing so would cause an accident. Biting her lip, she takes a moment to decide the next best thing. Jump out of the plane and land on the island. What if she were to be abandoned there? Left to nothing but a piece of rotting land that had nothing for her and no one knew where poor Trish would be. Would Dante come for her? Doesn't matter. She made the decision and she knew that going back and running home to him was out of the question.   
  
The plane had swirved towards the ocean as she used her devil trigger powers to land with ease upon the rough and abused land. There were piles of ash everywhere where the catastrophic burns and explosions had marked it's territory. She remembered every detail of the castle grounds and where everything had once stood. There was a faint feeling of remorse. Regret? Perhaps she merely misses the place. Maybe it was the possibility that she could actually have feelings for this place because it is where she had come from. From beneath the rubble, she must find the hole to the otherside; the existing world where it churned out the illusion of a mirrored existence. The feeling of it was strong as she continued to walk along the rubble of marbled pieces of what once were pillars and castle walls that lined the exterior and interior. It's amazing what a giant explosion could do.   
  
There was dust everywhere, ash black dust that stained her boots and the foliage that used to surround the island was gone too. Looking up at her surrounding she felt uneasy and tries to tap into the gut instinct of the underworlds power. It still existed, she knows this, but who now rules the part of the realm? Virgil? Was he dead? Did Dante actually kill him? Dante mentioned he had seen him after sending him back to the pits of hell. Beneath the further realms of hell. Where the rejected ones were sent. Poor Virgil. This she felt with a bit of sarcasm. Hah. The thoughts weren't really what she wanted to feel.   
  
"Trish."  
  
Turning around, with her pistol ready to blow out any demons lurking in the aftermath, she faces the intruder who dared. Virgil? No. It was a little maddening. But he stood there, faintly coming in and out like a broken transistor projection. She still had her gun pointed at him and ready still the powers she possessed to do some damage before they do unto her.  
  
"Coming back for old times sake? Ah. Come then. We were expecting you."  
  
His voice, faint yet clear, indicated a mocking tone but he was serious. The Nelo Angelo that once was was now Virgil. Standing there like a ghost with the clearness of his silver hair seeming to glow, creating a halo around his head and his blue sharp eyes watches her.   
  
"You were? I knew Mallet island still existed. I had a feeling. I mean...."  
  
"No. Mallet island is no longer, Trish. Look around you. Do you see anything left of the island? Or are you wishing for some long lost recovery? What does exist is what you think in your mind. The existence of the otherside. You want to cross it, correct? That is why you are here?"  
  
Nodding hesitantly, Trish blinks then lowers her pistol. She asks him who is the ruler now of the underworld. Afraid of the answer he tells her.  
  
"Did you think Mundus resurrected?" Laughing out loud, Virgil sneers, "I don't think so. My brother did a good job sending pieces of him that could well, let's just say, it'll take a long while before he's put back together again. Remember the humpty dumpty tale?"  
  
"Don't mock me, Virgil. Who is the ruler.You? No no....wait. Phantom! With his little phantom babies? Oh that's just super rich! Little phantom babies crawling all over the underworld. Should I pack up my guns so I can earn points to shoot them all up? Oh shit. Not Gryphon! No!! Nightmare? I can't quite see Nightmare as a ruler because he had no brains but....."  
  
Cutting her off, he was immediately angry, like a pouting child who didn't get his candy.   
  
"Bitch! It's me! I'm the new goddamn ruler! Why can't you fucking shut up and face it! If you want to come back to the underworld, you're going to have to live under my fucking rules. You got that!?"  
  
The words cut through her like a knife. She turned a paler shade, knowing that she had come here all for naught. Virgil, the new underworlds ruler. No. Where was Dante? Virgil didn't die after all did he? How could they? They never died, these demons, not in the true sense of death. They only went further back into the pits of hell. Demons don't die. They get hurt, abused, and they bleed like humans but they suffer a thousand times a death than those who are granted the gate to the other kind of realm. A realm that she, Trish would never ever see. Shit.   
  
She can't chicken out like this. She can't feel the degradation she feels now that made her liken to want to crawl inside a hole and die. That was the worst feeling ever. Mundus had made her feel like that. Virgil on the other hand was merciless because of his temper tantrums and the immaturity he sometimes displayed. He needed to get his way and only way he could be checked was being under Mundus.   
  
With some strength in her, she faces him with a lifted chin, "What makes you think I want to come back?"  
  
"Don't toy with me, Trish. Are you coming or not? I can't remain up here too long so unless you want to play castaway be my guest.......babe."   
  
The last word was so unlike him yet a mocking tribute to his brothers familiarity with her and with every other woman around. Coming from him, it seemed foreign and strange.   
  
With a defeated sigh, she nods. "Okay. I have nothing left here anyway."  
  
"You'll like the changes underground, Trish. I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
****  
  
(On a plane towards Rio De Janiero)  
  
Virginte grabs a couple of peanut complimentaries from the flight attendants cart and eagerly opens them up to pop them in her mouth. She then steals Dante's drink to quench her thirst, making sure to lean forward so Dante gets to feel the firmness of her breasts.   
  
"Do you mind? You can get your own drink. While you're at it, you can stop with the play of teasing and taunting. It's NOT going to work."  
  
Dante hissed out the words. Virginte pouted and giggled at the same time. Something totally unlike her but she was happy she is getting to spend some time with Dante. It has been years. The emptiness of those long years cut her up and she decided when the time was right she'd make her move to be with him. It wasn't as if she wanted him to fuck her. No. That wasn't the case. She could get any man she wanted. Demon, phantom, human, whatever in whichever form. Yet the realization of being with Dante for the rest of her existing immortality brought her a sense of relief. Not the emptiness she felt by being alone or by being with those she disliked and had no connection with. Did she feel like a sibling to Dante? No. It went deeper. Much more.  
  
It was obsession.  
  
"I haven't been in one these things, Dante."  
  
"Why? You think you're too good for this kind of thing?" Dante had leaned back and closed his eyes. The flight attendant noted his unusual looks and looks further to the platinum haired beauty next to him. The thought crossed her mind to flirt a little but wonders if this was his sister? Taking her chance and the fact that she was a little unprofessional and bored, she leans over to him.  
  
"Sir, would you like anything else? A pillow or a blanket?"  
  
Dante opens one eye and sees the pretty flight attendant giving him one of those I want you can I have your number looks. He'd seen it a thousand times. But before he could utter a word, Virginte pipes in with a rude sneer,   
  
"Get your horny self back to what you're doing. Working! Yeah, work. Go back to your pathetic little duties and leave us alone until we have further use of you."  
  
Dante gritted his teeth and looks over at her, absolutely disapproving of her malicious retort.  
  
With that, the woman's face was full of shock and humiliation, lastly given in to a slight anger.  
  
Demons were always good at provoking anger you know and Virginte was perfect at doing that. Heck, no one could do it better.   
  
Sighing, the silver haired demon hunter apologizes for his "sister" and added in that his "sister" was on medication. The woman smiles and nods, then returns to another passenger who had wanted her attention.   
  
Virginte hisses, "Meds? I'm on meds?"  
  
"Shut the hell up. I'm only tolerating your existence to be with me because of this mission. Now if you don't shut your hateful mouth I'll have to gag you when we get to Rio De Janiero and leave you in the hotel room. I know you'll be able to use your supernatural powers to phase in and out of the room but I'll tell you this. If you so as much as fuck this up for me in any way I won't hold myself responsible."  
  
With that, Dante leans back and relaxes, saying nothing more. Virginte sits there fuming and she stares at him. You'll see, Dante, she fumes. you'll see why you need me more than you need Trish or Virgil or anyone else that has been close to you. With that she breathes a little easier and tries to control the raging anger that has consumed her as Dante spoke his speech.   
  
Looking at her through the corners of his eyes, he could see the rising of her chest and the contortions of her face in heated anger. Dante could handle her. Handful or not. He'd push down her little playacting and little temper tantrums even if it meant being a little rough. "You done?"  
  
"W-what?"   
  
"You done being angry? Cause if you're done, you might want to tell me all about the murders and the connection of these to Mallet island."  
  
"Oh that."  
  
Dante looks at her, waiting for her to say something but a second passes, then another...  
  
"Alright. I'll tell you. It's about your brother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been told that the activities that are going on in Brazil during the parties on the streets and the festivals have left many people murdered and your brother is the key."  
  
"How the fuck do you know this? Your source is in the spiritual world? Ah yes. Of course. The spirits have told you."  
  
"I don't know if it's true, Dante. I can't feel any traces of his energy existing here or in the demons world. It's as if he had......died. I mean, truly died in a sense."  
  
"I kicked his ass and sent him on his journey, Virginte. I wasn't too pleased but I didn't realize that was my brother. Too late now to feel regrets. Though if he has anything to do with the murders then I"m sure my brother is doing a fabulous job."   
  
"This isn't a joking matter, Dante. I haven't seen Virgil in so long and I've missed him as much as I've missed you."  
  
Her voice catches and she was serious but Dante shakes his head at the vain confession. He was used to her pity acts and moanings. It could never work on him and he doubted very highly that they worked on his brother years ago. But the possibility that Virgil was behind all this was pretty funny. He always thought of him as the kind of guy who wanted to rule and the possibility of his reign in the underworld was very possible.  
  
Rio De Janiero.  
  
Rio de Janeiro, the most unique and spectacular city, significantly set amid tropical forest clothed cliffs and the ocean is forever awash with pleasurable life. It had immense energy and one could feel this in the air. Locals love Rio naming it "cidade maravilhosa" and referring to themselves as Cariocas for being a piece of what is certainly the world's most stunning city location. One of the world's densest cities, it never sleeps, and like North America's Las Vegas, it is easy to get lost in the crowd amidst gambling, drinking, partying and finding a body to warm up to or pay extra for those fees. Cariocas are gracious folks who constantly have time for the bodily enjoyment of fine livelihood and the beat of samba!  
  
The two silver haired couple stepping off the plane and into the interior airport could hear the sounds of samba music in the faint speakers, and tourists everywhere were encouraged to spend a few of their hard earned money to enjoy the life Rio de Janeiro offered.   
  
"Whoooohoooo!" Virginte starts whooping it up the moment they set foot on Brazil's solid ground. The airport was flooded with people from all over the world and they glanced often at the long silver haired beauty that wore clothing from some masquerade vampire club. Although her enthusiasm was a sight to see on a pretty girl, they sent her smiles as she saunters alongside Dante, waving often at the men who eyed her.   
  
"Wow! Can you breathe in the air of this place, Dante? Absolutely fucking fantabulous! Oh baby! We really should get out more!"  
  
"Will you just calm down? You're making a scene and the way you're dressed, you'll cause a riot. I didn't expect us to be secretive with trenchcoats and masks to hide behind but with your attention seeking, you'll never be forgotten."  
  
"Yes, I'm unforgettable aren't I? Oh! I want to samba! Dante! samba!"  
  
"We are not here for doing ANY samba. Shit, woman."  
  
"You know what? You're a fucking prude. Yes, an uptight fuck who can't realize that Trish is GONE! And the only piece of ass you can possibly get is me right now."  
  
"You are high! And my missing Trish has in no way brought me to being irritated by your presence. Now we need to get a ride to our hotel. Whatever you do, Virginte. I don't want trouble. You hear me? No bringing guys to fuck in the hotel and no blood lettings and sacrifices."  
  
"Not even a little S and M? Bondage and Samba?"   
  
"Didn't they teach you anything in the supernatural world?"  
  
"Yeah. Sleep. Dream. Boring stuff."  
  
"You should have stayed there."  
  
"Prude." Virginte sticks her tongue out. 


	5. and we are on take 5

(Picture that inspired me to write Virginte: http://www.crazy.jp/~wolfina/dmc_g/25-03.html)  
  
Take 5: Into the City  
  
****  
  
"Come on then, I got to pick up the baggage and retrieve Ebony and Ivory from there."  
  
Virginte lights up a cigarette and nods, "Okay, you go on ahead and I'll go and get us a ride to the hotel then."  
  
Dante looks at her, his face a mask of non expression but he says levelly, "No trouble, okay?"  
  
"Fuck, Dante, what do you think I am?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
He walks away, leaving her smoking her cigarette and the crowds of people in the airport makes her feel a little suffocating. Sure she is happy to be with Dante and the proposition to kick some ass. Maybe. It has been a long time since she had done any fighting. Being in the supernatural world does that to you. Keeps a being suspended in an area where time ceases to exist and the voices there, the deaths there, those who have come and gone have brought themselves up to her. Making some sort of demand, a needy, desperate and almost loving kind that kept her spirit remains in that existence.   
  
They would cry out to her, making her mad, yet she was possessed to remain. To help out, to coax them into a stillness that gave them a sense of peace and with that, she was able to watch her favorite devil hunter from the mirror of her world. She would often visit Dante and his going ons. It was easy really, with her abilities to be undetected, like a ghost, wavering in and out as if the signature of her being was electricity that burned. She used to watch how Dante would fuck Trish and the intrusion gave her a little more than pleasure. It would cause her to feel all hot and bothered inside, wondering what it would be like to be the one beneath him.   
  
She didn't give a fuck if this was an invasion of privacy. Who the fuck cared. It's not like people in the world didn't love to be exhibitionists and the other half loved to watch it. Why do you think biographies and true stories were so popular? Hell, even the women who pranced around in front of the cameras, playboy magazines that showed their body parts, and those on the internet, and the men who ogled were privy to the most secret places of the victim.   
  
Victims in their own mindless manipulations. They were all prey and the ones who watched were also victims. Who was the predator? She knew. She knew who it was but the name and the one who watches all she could not utter out by fear of causing attention to herself. Virginte was not the type who feared anything but she did however fear the unknown and much is not unknown to her. Except for the predator.   
  
Finishing up her cigarette she looks for the section where the cab drivers pounces on an unsuspecting tourist, hoping to benefit greatly with a big fat tip. She doesn't really have to do much when several men approach her, asking her if she needs a taxi. With their Portuguese accents and dark swarthy looks, Virginte took the first man who eagerly took her bag. She didn't carry much in the way of luggage but a small bag with her small toiletries were enough. It was a bitch having to leave some of her weapons behind because of the high security on the plane so she decided she'd pick up a few things at a customs weaponry shop.   
  
Money wasn't something she lacked. Wondering why Dante used his honest ways to make a living and not tap into the demonic powers he owned, using it to harness what riches he could diverge himself in. Living in a dump where he and Trish stayed was pathetic. A dingy office with trophies of dead carcasses and an old fashioned red phone, which looked like it screamed--sex 1900 hot lines, give me a password and I'll be over to tame your demon, baby. Only five ninety nine a minute. Dante came just then, getting into the cab with her, he carries with him a large suitcase and let the cabdriver put it in the back.   
  
"What's in there? Your red wardrobe and alastor?"  
  
"No. Just some things I need. It was difficult to bring my guns but I had to take them apart and put the bullets in a separate box."  
  
"Now that's just strange. How were you able to do that even?"  
  
"I've got my charms."  
  
"I'm sure you do."   
  
Virginte looks at him seductively, with her hungry eyes on his lips and the planes of his face. Dante ignores her for the most part. He was sure he'd lose it if she let him get to his goat. Leaning forward, Dante asks the cabdriver what are the most popular attractions in Rio De Janeiro. He wanted to ask about the killings but he'd hope that the local driver would be able to give that information on his own.   
  
"Sir, we have so much to offer you and your lady here. What's your pleasure? There are fabulous sightseeing tours, beaches, historical districts, and spotlights on favorite attractions like the Sugarloaf and Corcovado. One of the major Rio attractions is the countless nightlife possibilities. You two will enjoy it! I promise you! You have heard about our evenings of festivals and the Cariocas are a festive breed, and seem we to find a different thing to do every night of the week."  
  
"My you are a good guide. Do all cabdrivers come with tour guide qualifications too?" Whispers Virginte. She lounges back and wipes the sweat from the top of her breasts and the long slender neckline with her dainty fingers.   
  
Dante glances at her as a warning to be nice and replies,   
  
"And you are a Carioca? So I gather there is a festival tonight?"  
  
"Oh yes!" the cabdriver eagerly replies, revealing white teeth and a friendly smile. "You must join in! But I must warn you of a couple tips.When a Carioca says,   
  
"I'll call you later", "Call me later", "Show up at my place", or "I'll meet you at the club tonight" they don't essentially mean it. It's just our custom."   
  
"I see. Just like the Irish who are notoriously late and find it fashionably to be so." Virginte languidly replies.   
  
"I don't know, miss but if you are planning to join in tonight, be very careful. There has been a bout of mysterious disappearances and turned up murders during the past few months."  
  
Dante is waiting for this. Hunters like him can smell anything supernatural, demonic energies, and activities that were unnormal. Nothing was normal these days. The world needed more hunters like him. He further asks when they happened and who the victims were and how the bodies were found. The cab driver shakes his head; a frown stains his face and shrugs. The rest of the trip in the cab gave the couple more information and tourist attractions on what to do.   
  
"I want to go up on that mountain, Dante. You know the one where they have that statue of Jesus? The one where he spreads his wings, his arms out like wings I mean? Like he loves us and wants to hold all humanity in a loving embrace."  
  
Virginte voice takes on a desperate tone. She was really excited to be among the human race really, despite her loathing for them. It's probably a hate and love kind of feeling and Dante could well understand. He nods. Giving in for once her silly request. He hopes that she doesn't go about killing unnecessarily. She has a darker side that extends towards killing innocent humans. These are one of the reasons he had begun to despise her many years ago. It looks to him that she hadn't really changed. Did he even remember Trish and where she had went? It's as if he didn't care. The headaches were hurting him more often and he felt better being around Virginte despite how much he dislikes her.   
  
"Virginte, when I look for clues of what is going on; you can do whatever you want. You can join me or you can go off on your own."  
  
"My, my you're becoming very friendly all of a sudden. This Brazilian air has gotten into your demons blood after all."  
  
Upon hearing the word demon, the cab driver looks in the rear view mirror and Virginte winks at him,   
  
"My guy is such a devil, rooowr."   
  
Dante gave up giving her warning looks and thinks what to do next. Attend the festivals this evening and ask around what clues were to the disappearances of the unfound and the murders. Violence usually happens in big cities like this, private ones too but it was the unusual way the murders were according to the driver. The murders and losses were greater than the usual criminal quota.   
  
In their hotel room, Virginite starts to get undress, and turns on the shower, and Dante grates out, "Do you mind? You can close the door to the bathroom and shower. I don't need an exhibition."  
  
"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, Dante. What's the matter? Afraid you might actually want to fuck me?"  
  
"Yes, you are fucking hot. That's why I would like you to be a little more chaste."  
  
"Chaste? Shit. You are a prude. What fucking happened to you? After that night and the morning when you yelled at Trish so violently? Were you having a bad day? You and Trish?""  
  
This produces Virginte a vise grip around her slender neck, choking her, she lifts her hands to push at Dante's fingers, trying to pry them off.   
  
Dante's face is a mask of anger and rage, "You little fucking bitch! You were watching the whole time. In your little invisible realm weren't you? And you know what? I think you are behind this little charade!"  
  
"Dante….."   
  
Choking, she grasps for his arms to pull them off and it wasn't a question of fighting back, it was more of a defense mechanism. It didn't matter who was in the right. She uses her powers of phasing to disappear and ends up behind Dante, kicking him back against the wall with her booted feet. Dante was momentarily stunned but he regains his balance and clenches his fists.   
  
"If you want a fight, you bitch from hell. I'm willing to give you one."  
  
"I'm NOT the bitch from hell, Dante. That would be Trish or did you forget?"   
  
------------ 


	6. they all take 6

Take 6: Who's on a bad day now?  
  
(The way to hell and back)  
  
Virgil leads Trish through a spiral tunnel and you can hear the groans of grasping spirits wanting to tear each other apart. There was a sense of coldness all around and absolute dread. What did anyone expect? Hell to be a nice place where you can get a suntan and free sex and drugs? Well, she muses to herself, the sex and drugs were free but they were more forced on you. Even the sado masochists couldn't stand it here.   
  
Trish has been here before, down in this deeper level of hell but never really visited often for she had been with Mundus the whole time, doing his bidding and his errands, whatever they were. For the most part, the past errands were only to keep an eye on certain levels of hells planes and multiple areas. No one could know the possibilities of this kind of world. Not even the mythological stories of Hades in Greek and Roman versions could tell you how terrible it was to live out an eternity here. Although she had seen many of these souls and demons become very acquainted with this lifestyle of immortal existence. It was after all their world now and nothing could ever bring them back to the world of Mother Nature and its physical realms.   
  
There were bridges, lots of them, which hovers precariously atop steaming water, or rather something akin to water and then there were the spirit-demons that ran amuck above them. Trish knew what they were and ignores them even now for the most part. Walking behind Virgil, he is very well suited for this position and so now he assumes ruler ship? His countenance, bearing that of like a general in a successful army or a great warrior who will never be forgotten yet Trish laughs at that concept because Virgil has been forgotten. All the more pity for him really. He is still a very gorgeous man and who could not see the similarities of the twins? Dante and him were so alike in physicality yet their personalities were so different.   
  
"Where are you taking me, Virgil?"  
  
Her voice had echoed off the spectral walls and he turns to look at her, his eyes a firey blue light that seem to bounce off and leave her frozen there. Trish takes a deep breath. She still had her powers and she still can fight like the rest of them and if Virgil tries anything, she'd do well to give him a couple bruises on the way down.   
  
  
  
"You're nervous. Stop thinking that I'm going to ravage you."   
  
He laughs in that deep penetrating sort of laughter and he approaches her. Searching into her eyes and smiles,  
  
"It's a pity that you love Dante you know. It would have been nice if you stayed on here after Mundus was pretty much destroyed."  
  
"You miss me, Virgil? My my I never knew you to be so sentimental now that your memory has returned. When did it return, Virgil? After you got your ass kicked by Dante?"  
  
"Watch it. I'm not about to give you the satisfaction of taunting me. It won't work and the more you do it, the more I think you need a lesson in humility. I'm sure we can find ways to humiliate you further than you have been? Huh? What's the matter? My brother didn't want to come and get you?"  
  
She ignores the comment and although she wonders if Dante comes to look for her, she felt the bite of those words and sets it aside. It was better to remember Dante as he was when he had treated her so cruelly that evening and the morning after she left. Fucking Virgil. Asshole was too good of a word for him.  
  
"I don't get it. You knew I was coming? You had to. What is the deal, Virgil."  
  
"I need to get back to the physical world, Trish. Back to humanity."  
  
"What? That's not possible, Virgil. You can only remain here or in deeper levels of hell. There's no way you can go back. Even that is a general rule among the existence of both realms. It's something we are powerless against. Not my powers or yours or Mundus or even Dante can bring us back from the pits of hell."  
  
"That's where you are wrong, Trish."  
  
Trish stares at him. Her mouth gapes open and she was about to say something more but he walks onward leaving her to think about his words. Virgil strides towards the approaching bridge that hovers above the lava pits and bubbling blood and if one can look down, you can see the heads like warped skulls bobbing up and down. She was used to this before, but then again it's been a long time for her hasn't it? Living with Dante among humanity had softened her. Made her see what it was like and she for her part, loves it. The thought gave her a sense of fear and sadness. All these feelings were so fresh and new to her that she curses Dante for giving her this new awakening. The emotion that gave humans their terrible weakness, being vulnerable to onslaughts of good and evil and it was a typical scenario really.   
  
******  
  
"Aw FUCK!"  
  
The curse came from Dante as Virginte slams him against the wall, using her phasing to her utmost advantage, going in and out to give him pain, her physical powers weren't as strong as Trish but she could with her own might do a few good moves and take out her guns. No time to take out her guns, she thinks in quick reflection and the knife that was stuck in the front of her pants now comes slashing out to graze Dante's skin, drawing blood.  
  
The demon hunter was not amused really and his grin reveals to his opponent that he could stand a bit of pain. His physical strength outweighs her and the moment she leaves herself open, that moment of non phasing, he grabs her in a split second and pushes her on the bed in a fluid violence, and pins her with his one leg in the middle and his knee jutting against her groin. Dante's hands held her arms above her and his face now inches from hers. He knew that she could phase herself anytime but to catch her in this position, a situation in which she most desires would give him the upper hand. It was a bit of a sacrifice for him because he hated her but this time he wants the truth.   
  
"Virginte, I'm not fucking around and you better tell me what the hell is going on?!! Stop playing these games with me."   
  
With that he rasps out the last words and looks at her, the same eyes and her smell, although faint traces of death clung to her, there was a distinct sweet flowery scent too that assaults his nose. Her breathing was ragged and she parts her lips to say something but closes them again. The two of them in a locked embrace of violence and something other than just physical lust but Dante holds her fast, waiting for her to say anything.   
  
"Dante…."  
  
"Who the hell are you, Virginte? Who and what the fuck are you??!!"  
  
"What? Now you're asking me where I came from?"  
  
"This is not a matter of guessing games, bitch. I want to know what you did to me and Trish the day she left. What the fuck happened to cause all this. This was your game wasn't it? Some fucking little game that you took it upon yourself to manipulate like you always did in the past."  
  
"Oh Dante…."  
  
She turns her face around, facing away from the demon hunter and her body relaxes, and she could feel the rhythm of both of their hearts as if it were one. The man above her lets her go slowly and starts to get up but Virginte stops him.   
  
"No. Please, don't go, Dante. I want you, please, I want you to hold me…."  
  
The pleading sounds from her mouth were like a thousand haunted ghosts that rang in his ears and he looks at her in puzzlement. She touches him where he had gotten hard from their short exertion and knows this very much excited him. With her being half naked and her boots still on and him just hovering above her body so, it was fascinating to see the other half of herself, the male part of who she would have been or rather what he would have been if he were a female. Wasn't it one of the Chinese religions of ancient history that said we as men and women both possess two aspects of ourselves?  
  
She starts to kiss him, letting her tongue slide across his lips and Dante jerks up, a moment of submission crosses his mind but he is still enraged despite his more needy disposition. He grates out scathingly,   
  
"Virginte, is being a succubus part of your new occupation? Because you know, as much as I am curious I still want to know what is going on. I won't hesistate to kill you."  
  
Her eyes widen and the ministrations of her fingers caressing the back of his silver locks had stopped.   
  
"Dante, please know I did it for your own good. You couldn't kill me even you really wanted. I was going to tell you later. Honest."  
  
"Don't fucking lie. You can't lie very well. Don't kid yourself that I won't kill you, babe."  
  
"I put a spell on you two. Sort of."   
  
Virginte bites her lower lip, waiting for the moment where he might burst out in a sudden violent reaction but he laughs harshly,   
  
"You don't have that kind of power. Liar."  
  
"I spent years in the spiritual world, Dante. Years! I have been able to take something out of there during my long sleep."  
  
"You little bitch. What the fuck is your goal here? To keep me and Trish apart?"  
  
She doesn't answer him and instead she replies softly,  
  
"Dante, we need to go. We need to go outside and find the missing people who have been taken away from your brother."  
  
Her sudden concern to go and find the clues to the murders perplexes him. She was psychotic and deranged, he knew but the unbalance in her still took him aback.  
  
"Missing eh? What about the murdered ones? Can they be taken back?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. You know that but the ones that have vanished can still be brought back here."  
  
"What the fuck does my brother have to do with all of this?"  
  
"If you let me up and take my shower I will tell you everything. This if anything, I promise. Now, let me up. If you don't want me to get up then may I suggest you just take advantage of me? I have wanted a good fuck for so long."  
  
"Ah shit." Dante pushes up quickly and runs a hasty hand through his silver locks, his hands clenches and the blazing blue of his eyes stares at her while the woman with the same silver hair attempts to take her clothes off in front of him. Her breasts round and beautiful, pale against the light coming in from the outside windows. The only light in the room was a singular tiny lamp that barely lit up the entire space. Only a small portion of the corner of that room was lit by unnatural light. The moon glows on her perfect body and she flings back her hair. He notes the soft triangle shape that covers her virginity. He knew she was a virgin. She had always been despite the fact that she groveled for sex and acted like a floozy.   
  
"I could use something strong to drink. There's already a crowd downstairs, Dante. Can you hear the tempo of the music outside? Beautiful music these Brazilians play huh?"  
  
"Get going, Virginte. We've got work to do." he lets out a ragged sigh. 


	7. taking 7

The Seventh heaven Chapter: Dante & Trish on a bad day   
  
****  
  
(insert cool brazilian translated poem)  
  
To keep   
  
To keep something is not to hide it or lock it up.   
  
In a coffer we don't keep anything.   
  
In a coffer we lose sight of something.   
  
To keep something is to look at it, to gaze at it,   
  
To eye it for admiring it, that is,   
  
to illuminate it or to be by it illuminated.   
  
To keep something is to watch it, that is,   
  
to keep vigil for it, that is, lie in wait for it,   
  
that it, to be awake for it, that is,   
  
to exist for it or to be for it.   
  
That's why we better keep   
  
a flight of a bird   
  
than a bird without flights.   
  
That's why we write, that's why we say,   
  
that's why we publish,   
  
that's why we declare   
  
and recite a poem:   
  
To keep it:   
  
So that it, in turn,   
  
will keep what it keeps:   
  
Will keep whatever   
  
a poem keeps:   
  
From there a poem's spirit:   
  
For keeping   
  
what we want to keep.   
  
--Chico Buarque de Holanda  
  
******  
  
It is always warm in Rio, fair sunshine streaming through the windows of the rooftops and the nightlife is full of entertainment and music that echo through the entire city. Some may say that it is a place of dangerous temptations. We could find the sources of those words and they usually come from the most religious. The Annual Samba Parades are not only in Rio but all over the world and they invite everyone to join into the fun. In Rio the Parades are festive and held in the earlier months of the year. It was easy for an individual to get lost in the night life. Virginte goes into a club while Dante makes a visit to the local police department. She sits there, becoming shy all of a sudden, listening to the rythym of the music blaring in her ears and the crowd becomes a swirl of bodies.   
  
"Hey baby wanna dance?"  
  
A man voices out the question behind her and she flashes him a bright smile. Although enjoys flirting, she wanted to wait for Dante to return.   
  
"No thank you."  
  
It was the first time she was ever polite but she promised Dante no more trouble and for some odd reason she wanted to comply to his ridiculous demands. Like she could cause trouble. That causes a derisive unladylike snort from her.   
  
"I think you do want to come and dance, gorgeous."  
  
What the fuck does it have to take to get these guys realize that a no is a no? She turns around and blasts him with her icy blue eyes, her mouth in a stern line,  
  
"I said NO. Now get the fuck away or I'll have to reconsider the fact that you are only here because I'm beautiful and I should be flattered instead of the real reason is that you're an asshole who can't take no for answer and need a fist up your nose!"  
  
"What the fuck?"   
  
The man shakes his head at her, calling her names under his breath and walks away.   
  
Virginte takes a drink of the margarita and relaxes against the booth. She crosses her legs and allows herself the freedom of viewing those around her dancing and enjoying their nightlife. It didn't take long till a dance number came up that she liked very much. She decides to get up. The rythym of the music penetrating into her being and she feels a delicious wave after wave of harmonious bliss. The disco lights flashing on the dance floor, illuminating everyone's glittery shoes and the movements of their dancing. Virginte lifts her hands and arms up and snaps her fingers to the beat. Her head shaking back and forth, allowing her silver hair flow around her face and back. Some of the men had stopped dancing to watch her and note the curves of her hip to the progress of the music.   
  
Some people had started to clap their hands, enjoying the wanton display of the young woman whose looks could turn heads and cause accidents. Her hips swaying back and forth in a seductive gesture and she allows her hands to glide over her body in a sensuous way. It was then that Dante had walked in to see her. He stares at her dancing and the way she had attracted attention.  
  
He allows her to keep dancing until the music dies down but during that time, he wasn't complaining about the view. She was an incredible dancer and with a hot body like hers, it was no incredible feat to see the men flocking to see her moves. It was as if she did possess a power, a witch's power greater than mere mortal beauty could give off. He leans back against the bar and folds his arms, allowing his eyes to wander across her gyrating movements, which accentuated her lovely curves. Remembering how she looked naked, he adjusts himself, and then turns around and orders a drink. Watching her wasn't what he wanted right now. He wanted a strong drink and let his thoughts go to Trish. Did she really go back to Mallet island? There was a great possibility of an opening to the demon world. There were little pockets of them everywhere.   
  
Downing down the cold bitter taste of strong spirits, the music stops and there was a cheer in the crowd that sent Virginte laughing and spiraling her way through the crowd of people. They had enjoyed her little dance and were shouting for more. She shakes her head to allow the bright strands flip back and walks over to Dante. Brushing back her silver hair from her face, now full of damp perspiration, she lifts them up in a twist and holds them up with her two hands. Virginte looked brightly flushed and loved it. Her voice came out in soft gasps from the slight exertion. His mind tries not to wander how she would sound if he decides to take a few minutes of their time and go upstairs to give her a lesson in how to become devirginized. Clearing his head for a moment, he listens to her question.  
  
"What'd you find out, Dante? Any leads?"  
  
"Nothing significant. Why don't you and me go to the areas where these people had disappeared?"  
  
"You think I know about it?"   
  
"I know you do."  
  
Pouting, she lowers her lashes and groans, "Alright. Come then."  
  
Dante shakes his head at her constant lying. She was such a inconstant person that didn't think much of morals and their rules. What was even more interesting was her ability to scoff things off as if she didn't feel the ability to feel a bit of consciousness about the whole affair.   
  
They had arrived at one of the places. In front of a 30m (98 ft) tall statue of Christ the Redeemer that stands with arms outstretched atop the rainforest-covered mountain of Corcovado. The air up here was strong and brisk and flows evenly to make a wave out of Virginte's hair. She stretches her arms out and looks atop the great statue and yells,  
  
"Oh wondrous creation! What mankind can do! Isn't it magnificent?"   
  
Dante had heard something on the way up here and he kept his ears pricked at any kind of sound. He could hear his boots make crunching noises upon the graveled ground and he tells Virginte to be quiet. The city lights beneath were vibrating full of energy and electricity, and that's when he could recognize them.   
  
Creatures from the underworld flying towards them, as if from the black clouds they appear, several of them with bull like bodies and wings like a bat. They possess upon their head, horns that bend back and nostrils that flare out, only to emit clouds of poisoinous gases. He was ready for this. They flew at them with incredible speed. Flying in and out to attack them.  
  
Virginte rolls out of the way and curses, quickly grabbing one of her pistols from the side of her hip and starts shooting. The creatures dodges away from the bullets and they fly closer to send their strong hind legs to kick at her but she moves away just in time and does a backward flip.   
  
"This fucking sucks! I wanted to just relax up here and smooch with you, Dante."  
  
"Dream on."   
  
Was all Dante could say as two of the creatures came at him and he let loose Ebony and Ivory. The blasts took the flying monstrosities back, bullets hitting their mark and a couple start to fall. Dante then leaps up and devil triggers, flapping his wings up in the wind and swoops up to catch one of them on the way down, violently pushing the held creature in great speed against the graveled ground. A loud thud could be heard and gravel and dust make a quick uprising cloud around them.   
  
"Alright, you ugly shits. You better fucking tell me what's up? My brother Virgil sent you here to attack us?"  
  
They spoke in a separate language and although the creature was wounded it began to speak in that foreign tongue in which Dante understood.  
  
Virginte on the other hand starts shooting rapid fire, round after round and screaming word by word lengthy curses in the name of the bible quotes;   
  
"Man does not live by bread alone, but by every word that proceeds from the mouth of God. Mathew 4, baby!!" then slashes with her large knife upward to send the creature back, falling into the pitfalls from the cliff. ""All have sinned and come short of the glory of God, hallelujah!!"  
  
Dante shakes his head at her insanity, "What the fuck are you on? You don't even worship God, you crazy bitch!"  
  
Virginte sticks her tongue out, "God shall give His angels charge over You, lest You even dash Your foot against the stone." then scratches her silver head, "Don't know which quote was that from but hey, we're in the presence of a beautiful statue representing His glory, Dante!"  
  
Dante resumes to talk to the wounded creature beneath him, ignoring the wierdness coming out from Virginte. He had almost forgotten her usual way of battle cries.   
  
*******  
  
Trish runs up to Virgil and pulls at his arm, "What the hell is going on, Virgil?"  
  
He points over to the valley below. And Trish follows the direction of his raised arm. She looks further down to see not demons or spirits or moaning and groaning carcasses all begging to be released and brought back up. She instead sees human beings. They were crying out to get up out of their predicament and the expressons on their faces a horrifying mask of suffering. They weren't suffering really, they were in complete fear and therefore their suffering intensified despite the lack of harm being done to them.   
  
"What's going on, Virgil?"  
  
"What's going on, Virgil..." The silver haired man mimicks back, "Damn, I know you're smarter than a broken record, Trish."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"My darling look a like mother of mine, they are my ticket out of this world."  
  
"Seriously? Humans? How so?"  
  
Trish wanted to slap herself for her innane questions but she was so curious and in desperate need to affirmation to all the suspicions flying in her head.This absolutely puzzled her. She waits for him to speak. Virgil turns and gives her a frank smile,   
  
"Simple really. I didn't even think of it before. I start with Brazil, in a place where it's population of people enjoy festivities, no one is the wiser and then I continue onward towards other areas of the world. China next, then parts of Europe where the density is quite large and the tourism is great."  
  
"I don't get it. So when you get your collection of people?"  
  
"Ah, Trish, you want to know so much don't you?"  
  
"Virgil, if I'm to live here for eternity I want to know."  
  
"You weren't so demanding with Mundus. Why now? Oh, wait....don't tell me, it's my brother isn't it? He has you talking back, using your brain for once, and wait, you are now officially in possession of a heart correct?"  
  
The blonde shakes her head at the insanity but then wasn't she used to this kind of stuff? What makes a few years with Dante so special? Can a demon or even a human change so much in such a short space of time?  
  
Perhaps. Though the answers aren't exactly promising coming from Virgil. He was still up to something. The new hobby he has picked up doesn't precisely spell out in so many words that he is about to be the first to come back from the pits of hell. At least in his case it was different. His own brother had nailed his coffin beneath these surfaces.   
  
"You're the key, Trish."  
  
Then it hits her. A girl like her, sharp as a whip, guesses of Virgil's plan but had to make sure. Just for her own sanity sake. "Virgil, you are believing that Dante will come for me?"  
  
"Isn't that what you want?"  
  
"Yes...no....but, what does having Dante come here do with you? He had already killed you once. You can't do anything else..."  
  
"That's right you fucking bitch! I can't do anything!!"  
  
He nearly screams the words out. His face now a mask of contorted anger.   
  
"If you want to know.....take a look further. I have something to show you. Watch."  
  
In front of her, she sees a small global sphere wavering, and it had suddenly appeared so that she could peek inside. It seem like a tiny device for both of them to look in and Trish scans inside. Astonishingly, she could take in the past and beyond.  
  
"It's a special device given to me by Virginte."  
  
Her head jerks up. The mention of the name unfamiliar. "Who is Virginte?"  
  
"My brother didn't tell you? I thought as much. She is as you would say, our other half, or our female self."  
  
"Don't go yin and yang on me, Virgil. Dante would have told me."  
  
"Why? You two were cozying it up in your little Devil Never Cry establishment, trying to find loose demons upon the world. Who do you think sends out those demons, Trish? I do. So you two could have a decent job."  
  
Laughter came out suddenly from her, and the noise seems to vibrate around the corners of every hellish hallway there, causing several suffering spirits to pause and hover.   
  
"Now that's fucking rich! You do this for Dante? You keep Dante in business?"  
  
"If I didn't. What would my dear brother do? Get a nine to five boring job? Work as a surgeon? Dante likes to rip skin and tear flesh not sew it back up. Maybe he would do well as an attorney, but nah, not quite. He hates them too and would rather end up ripping their guts out in court. Physically."  
  
"Hmmm. You have a valid point, Virgil. So what is this about me being the key?" she points at the device, "What does this do?"  
  
"Curious Trish. Like a cat you are, seductive and feline, and with absolute pleasure you like to use your claws when nipped."  
  
Trish looks into the device and she sees upon her shock, Dante and another woman together and they seem to be in a locked embrace. She gasps aloud and swallows, biting back the wave of intense jealousy that slowly makes it way to her heart.   
  
"What the fuck? Is that Virginte?"  
  
"None other. She is also the key to my plans."  
  
"Whatever your plan is Virgil, I think you need to get me back out to the material world because I am not pleased with this."  
  
"Tsk tsk, jealousy looks very nice on you. Nonetheless, I need Virginte to bring Dante here."  
  
"You didn't answer my previous questions. Why would you want Dante here? To keep you company? He doesn't belong in this hell, Virgil. It's not allowed and because he was able to before was due fact that I led him to Mundus."  
  
Virgil stares at her through half lidded eyes and their colors of ice blue challenges her. He folds his arms and walks around her, obviously liking what he saw and a noise erupts to bring both of them alert. They look up to see Gryphon flying above with wings spanning high and the electricity of the sky melts around him.  
  
"What the fuck do you want, birdshit?"   
  
"Boss, a message to tell you that Dante is on his way."  
  
Virgil snaps his fingers and laughs, "Excellent. Is the female with him?"  
  
"Yes." Gryphon sees Trish, shifts his beady eyes away, and makes no comment but flies in the direction he came from.  
  
Trish is definitely amused. Gryphon as his servant? She shakes her head. "It's interesting to see what kind of duties you have given Gryphon these days since Mundus took most of his powers away. Yet I see it still stands. Don't tell me you gave pity to a poor bird?"  
  
"He has his uses, Trish. He keeps things pretty much in order in the lower depths. Don't like to go down there myself. Pretty disgusting business. That deep unending tunnel where all the souls try to climb up on old decaying flesh and moldy moss and not to mention the skulls implanted between the grates of the tunnel walls. Smells too. At least the old bird can fly up and down with ease. Sometimes he gets stuck." Virgil shrugs, not caring to add if anyone cared to help Gryphon out in his predicament.   
  
"Virgil, you can't just take innocent people from the earth like that. It's not their time. You'll eventually capture a few poor suffering souls when they meet their death but you're disrupting what is order, even among our kind. You're a fucking half breed! Is this part of your plan? So Dante can rescue them?"  
  
"People have always been degradingly immoral, shiftless, self-gratifying, good-for-nothing shits. Besides, I'm part human right? I am immoral and I'm not losing any sleep over it."  
  
"You don't sleep, Virgil."  
  
"Look inside, Trish, check out what has caused you to come here. That was part of my plan and Virginte helped me greatly."  
  
Drawing in a breath, she takes another look and then sees the woman called Virginte in an ethereal form, but now is more visible. There was a commotion that morning, her having this terrible feeling, the sounds of cursing the moment Dante wakes up and calls for his breakfast and the passage of time goes backward, whence he had gone out. There seems to be nothing wrong but a woman had approached him at the bar, it was Virginte, she could feel it yet she didn't look like her. Some kind of manipulative ruse and Trish wonders why Dante hadn't noticed.  
  
"You are wondering why Dante didn't recognize Virginte?"  
  
Trish winces, surprise in her face as Virgil knew exactly what she was thinking. Then the face of anger replaces her shock, "Don't pry into my mind, Virgil. You do that and I'll have to challenge your superiority."  
  
"Be my guest, beautiful. But I'll tell you what happened. Virginte had been given a spell from her spiritual realm and it was the only spell she could bring over to attain what she needed. To get Dante and you broken up. She came to me first. Asking me to help out. I was quite amused because I'm quite jealous that she would pick Dante over me. I suppose I've been too rough for her in the past and Dante's indifference probably drove her a little wild. Little bitch."  
  
The statesque blonde grits her teeth, "You bastard. What was the exchange? What's in it for you?"  
  
"When Dante comes with the help of Virginte I take his place. We are similar in everything, right down to the blood type and physiology. Mentally I can cope. Our signatures are very much the same."  
  
"Not possible, Virgil. Dante hasn't committed a thousands acts of depravity as you."  
  
"Care to wager a bet?" His silver brow arches upward and the quizzical blue steel of his eyes bore into hers, challenging her statement.  
  
"TRISH!"  
  
They both turn around to see Dante coming in, blazing bullets with his Ebony and Ivory at the demons that try and bar their way. They were unsuccessful against the silverhaired couple whose battle moves and modern ingenuity at disposing their foes leave them no more enemies in their wake. The black and silver guns shine brightly in this hellish realm and now they point their barrels at Virgil and a woman with long platinum hair right behind Dante held her own weapons in hand, similar guns yet smaller to fit her slender, more feminine fingers.   
  
"Dante, welcome back to hell."  
  
Virgil said the words and remains rooted in his position. Trish calls out, running to Dante and she pauses momentarily to see the other female whose beauty rivaled hers.   
  
"Don't ask, babe." was all the demon hunter said and he kept his pistols aimed at his brother. The two of them of the same height, same appearance, walk around eachother in a slow stance, eyeing one another with a menacing look that glints off the clear blue of their eyes.   
  
"I see you've kept yourself busy with all the demon killings and abductions in Brazil, Nelo Angelo, or should I call you Virgil?"  
  
"Oh please, we don't need to go into the formalities and all that. We've fought a hundred times before and the only time you ever won was the last time you were here. That was my own weakness, a faulting. I had let my own emotions get in the way. You are after all my brother. But then again, don't brothers kill eachother throughout the course of jealousies and coveting over one woman?"  
  
As Virgil said those words, his eyes swiftly moves to Trish. Dante's side jaw ticked and he was about to forward lunge at his sibling but for the click of a gun at his temple stayed him.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dante. You'll just make me kill the little blonde that you both lust over."  
  
"Virginte, what the fuck are you doing? Get that gun away from my head or you'll regret it."  
  
There was silence in the air and the four could hear faint human cries from afar in the pits below, darkness encompassing their pitiful surroundings. Dante grates out in a harsh tone,   
  
"Damnit, you two! You need to return the humans back to where they belong."  
  
"I was going to, my good brother."  
  
Virgil slyly replies and before anything could happen, Trish slams into Virginte, devil triggering quickly with yellow aura light and a swift upper kick to the other woman, sending Virginte back and the pistol in her hand flies in the air. The silver haired young woman was not in equal strength to Trish but she did have her powers. Wiping the corner of her lip with the back of her slender hand, she sneers,  
  
"I've been meaning to kick your ass." 


	8. the last take on 8

They are all on a bad day: Take 8  
  
*****  
  
"Oh really? You do? Well now, since we weren't properly introduced, the names Trish, and I'd like you to try and kick my ass!"  
  
"Believe me, when I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to serve your head on a platter like the queen of Sheba did with John."  
  
Trish looks at her oddly because it didn't sound quite right what she heard, then yells back tauntingly,   
  
"If you wanted me dead why were you pointing the gun at Dante's head?"   
  
"Because I like getting near him." Virginte snickers, "And believe me, we got very near A LOT."  
  
"Not as near as I'm gonna be!"  
  
Trish didn't even give the platinum haired beauty a chance to counter a response as her opponent shoots an array of bullets towards her way. Virginte barely rolls away to avoid more damage to her dry cleaned special garments, which she could not find anywhere on earth. The scraping of her shiny boots make whisper marks as she tries to jump back up after several rolls to get away from Trish's attack.   
  
"Fucking bitch! You made me have all these damn scratches on my new boots!"  
  
whines Virginte in angry child like frustration, and with the quick speed of a lightning rod forward flips, lands right behind Trish. Trish turns in that half split second and Virginte lands a solid punch to the blondes jaw.   
  
"Looks like they're going to get along great."  
  
Virgil says out loud to Dante. The demon hunter half grins at his brother, his gun still pointed at him, then before they both could lunge an assault on each other, the entire underworld starts to shake. The ceilings filled with jagged uneven spikes and hanging lava solid icicle-like cones start to fall all around them and make deafening noises like loud thunder.   
  
"No! What the fuck is going on?! Not this again? Another one of those quakes underground? Shit!"  
  
Dante's brother was momentarily taken aback as he screamed out those words, which give the hunter a chance to tackle him to the ground, a large and sharp cone falls where they had shortly stood.   
  
"Give us back the people you abducted, Virgil or you'll see yourself lord of maggots beneath the deepest and bottomless well of hell!!"   
  
Dante had shouted out the words to his brother while he was atop him, busying his fist by pummeling the other's jaw.   
  
Meanwhile, Trish was a bit taken a bit by surprise at the speed in which Virginte displayed and glad that this woman didn't possess much in physical strength.   
  
"Maybe I should return the favor, right, Virginte? An eye for an eye and a punch for a punch?"  
  
The blonde swiftly kicks the other with the swiftness of her leg, causing Virginte to fall back unbalanced and Trish lands a whammy on the offered side cheek of her pretty contender, and the silver haired girl phases in and out of her body, backing up and shaking her long hair aside. That hurt her like hell!   
  
"Bitch! You're going to pay for that!" Virginte hisses, a bit angry at herself for letting Trish get to her face, feeling the pain of those punches. Damn, she thinks, Trish can land a solid punch! But only because the damned blonde had the strength! And with her spiritual witchy powers she phases quickly out to avoid another one of Trish's punches. Virginte catches the other unaware and with a vise like grip holds her arm around the neck of the blonde. Pulling Trish's head backward and kneeing the curve of her back from behind, and with her other hand takes out a knife and slices her neck.  
  
  
  
"Therefore, I tell you, her many sins have been forgiven - for she loved much. But he who has been forgiven little loves little, Trish, and that's from our friend Luke, verse 7, and this little blood letting is from yours truly. HA!"   
  
Blood oozes out of Trish's neck and the pain of it rendered her a moment's shock while just seconds ago she was trying to get her wits in order at Virginte's power. She didn't understand what the younger woman was talking about. It sounded like bible quoting or something.The fact that she fought so wickedly and dirty gave Trish just enough time to hold the blood that flowed out with her one hand.   
  
She had to save herself and heal! And Trish devil triggered her way to set Virginte back twenty feet in the air, landing against the wall with a thud, and her head hitting the sharp object there. Her body went limp and fell in a heap on the floor.  
  
Virginte did not move.   
  
The entire place was shaking violently and Virgil unbalances Dante to send him flying backward with his fiery blow, leaving smoldering fires on his brother's attire.   
  
Trish ran over to the pits where the humans were kept and decides that Dante and Virgil can duke it out without her. She needed Gryphon's help too to get the innocents out of there and back to where they came from. It was not their time. Nor is it up to Virgil to go back to the world where humans roamed. She finds him not too far away. Witnessing the action the four of them were doing.   
  
Gryphon complies, informing the blonde what she knew in herself already, suspicions confirmed by his words, "The Underworld is going to be destroyed further, sending the rest of us further in the pits, someone or something is upset at the imbalance since the abductions of the missing humans."  
  
"Let's hurry, Gryphon!"  
  
Before she set off to her tasks, she sees the floating device. A token from Virginte eh? Alright, well, Trish muses to herself. It's mine now.   
  
*****  
  
(And the light comes on underground)  
  
Virginte wakes up and the first thing she sees is the sky, or what appears like a sky, the waters of the waterfalls above her are the lavas of corpses entwined in blood and churning guts. The smell of carcass stirs faintly in her nostrils and she begins to fear.....her senses reeling and in sudden movement, she gets up to find herself above the broken marbled steps of something ancient and ugly. The spirits here weren't the kind of spirits that she remembers in her spiritual realm. They had a definite unkind emotion in them, more than unkind, they scream for vengeance and for sorrow. It hurt her senses and she wants to scream but the words fail to leave her parched lips.   
  
Abruptly, she sees something that is recognizable and different. The tall statue of Christ the Redeemer that stands with arms outstretched atop the rainforest-covered mountain of Corcovado that she remembers…..not so long ago….  
  
Her heart beats a couple beats and she smiles, this familiarity helps her fear and she feels odd. What and where is she? Getting up from her place the view she sees in front of her, the statue of Christ is not exactly Christ, as she steps closer and closer and its feature changes. Virginte walks up to it and notices the immediate transformation. There in the face of what she felt was Christ who she had loved in her heart and soul was his face. No. Not him. What the hell is this?   
  
"You like it?"  
  
The voice startles her and she whips around to see HIM. Sitting there with one leg bended, his arm over it, props up on the throne he sat upon. His other leg stretches out, and there was an amusing smile that tugs at the corner of his lip, an upturned gesture that he was amused at what he saw. The icy blue of his eyes glitter in the hazy atmosphere and she gasps out loud. He wore his hair like he always had in the past, how she remembers him and will always remember him by, with his platinum color strands clean and brushed back beautifully. His features were just as beautiful, chiseled and agonizingly demonic for she felt the fear come back again, hoping for the tears that sting behind her eyes would not fall. The planes of his face distinctive and immeasurable in its languish expression, making him appear more ethereal, more devilishly gorgeous.   
  
"Virgil? What? How?"  
  
The words uttered sounded foreign and she backs up, only to have her back against the Christ statue that bore his face. Turning slightly she flinches and sees him laughing there on his throne and it doesn't take a genius to see how angry he was despite his lax position. There was a distinct edge to his body language, taut and ready to spring at her if she dares……  
  
"I'm dreaming….?"  
  
She makes another attempt to talk but he gets up, pushes himself off to walk over to her. Virginte is visibly shaking; she is in hell for there's no other reason why he would be here or rather why she would be standing here. She asks him why didn't she go back to her spiritual realm then? The panic she felt inside came in multiple waves and the tears she feels start to fall.   
  
"Tears, Virginte? That's not your style."  
  
His voice, deep and resonating, fall like daggers in her subconscious mind and she props herself up against the statue behind her, the words coming out in a struggle for breath,  
  
"Virgil…..I …what am I doing here? For fucking Christ's sake!!"  
  
Her screams were muffled in his violent kiss, his strong grip pulls at the back of her long silver hair and as abruptly as he kissed her, sends her flying back against the statue with the strength of his violent push.   
  
Virginte emits a moan and she pushes herself to get away but he stops her, her every move barred by his quick reflexes.  
  
"What's the matter, Virginte, don't like hell?"  
  
"You fucking bastard! I hate you!"  
  
"No you don't. You have always wanted me and Dante. Always. Now in place of Dante, you get me. Surprise, surprise. "  
  
His grin widens and Virginte faces him, a little courage coming back into her veins and she swings a punch at him but was immediately blocked by his strong grip. His hand pulls hers in a binding twist behind her.   
  
"Virgil…please."   
  
"Welcome to your home, Virginte. I hope you like it because I'm going to enjoy your presence."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Wouldn't that be fuck me?"   
  
"So it didn't work! Your fucking plan didn't work! Why do I have to be here?"  
  
"Didn't you know, Virginte?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the compensation if the plan didn't work."  
  
******  
  
(Back at Devil Never Cry)  
  
"Do you see anything, Trish?"  
  
"Yeah, she's there and she's frightened. I think she'll become accustom to Virgil and her new home."  
  
They were looking at a small global sphere that could peek inside the underworld for a mere few minutes. Yet it was too small for both of them to look in and Trish scans the rest of the area, being glad she was gone from that place. She didn't know whether she was sorry for Virginte or for Virgil. They were both a handful. They could keep each other company and none would be bored. The thought gave her a bit of satisfaction.  
  
"Do you think it was wise of me to make this decision?"  
  
The tall blonde shakes her head at Dante's slight regret, making her blond tresses fly about her. She was glad for the banishment of the annoying little bitch. But she was more worried about how Dante felt. She tries to look into his face and see if he had any feelings or inkling towards the lost woman whose feminine features would have been his had Dante been a woman.   
  
"I'm glad we were able to get out of there and placed all the humans back on earth."  
  
"Virgil almost had me when he tried to fry my ass but you know, I think that shit ass brother of mine has feelings for me."  
  
"Really? Virgil has feelings? He never had feelings before. Oh okay he has bad wicked kind of feelings, I'll give him that."  
  
"No, No, he would have delayed me there and have kept us in his hell hole but let us go."  
  
"What?! Virgil allowed that? What the fuck is going on here? Is there something you are NOT telling me?"  
  
"My brother is very strange and deranged, okay, Trish? Don't ask. But he did very much want to come back to earth to live."  
  
Trish lets out a sigh, "Why? He hates humankind for the most part. He has a short temper and he's an asshole, worse than you!"  
  
"He thought that by luring me to the underworld again and taking his chances by abducting a good amount of innocent humans he'd be able to exchange me to be the ruler in his wake."  
  
"Risky plan for Virgil. I told him it would upset the balance. We would all die and immortality would be no more for our kind, Dante. He was willing to do all that? Why? What possible reason would he want to come back? To be with you?"  
  
"My brother has his own agenda. I can try and read his mind but that would be violating his personal space."  
  
"You guys can read minds?"  
  
Trish was astonished again, remember Virgil doing that to her as well. She bites her lower lip and wonders if Dante tried to read her dirty thoughts before. Trying not to blush she listens to his deep soothing voice,  
  
"Not really, Trish, but we're very close. I mean not close in the sense that we've spent a good deal with each other over the years but since our birth we've had a deeper connection that defies everything logical. You have to remember, Trish, being the overlord of hell gives you more power than you can possibly hope. The only thing, is you cannot come back. Ever."  
  
The blonde nods her head and she wanted to ask, just ask again, about the mystery of Virginte.  
  
"Dante, what about Virginte? Where did she come from? I mean, who is she to you and Virgil?"  
  
Dante notices the concern and fear in her face and chuckles, saying the honest words that should place her growing fear to rest,  
  
"Don't worry, Trish. I love you. That's all you need to know."  
  
The words felt like it had lifted up a thousand daggers in her bottomless heart. Of all the years she had spent with Dante, he never told her he loved her. He said he loved her. The blonde fell in his arms and kisses him, whispering lastly,  
  
"You only love me because I look like your mother."  
  
"Yes, that is true. Like father like son, babe."   
  
Trish rolls her eyes and touches her neck, the small scar there was a gift from Virginte. "Since you got to go on vacation with your other female self, and I'm wickedly jealous at the fact that my vacation ended up in hell! I'd like to go dance the samba with you."  
  
"Oh really? Now?" one quizical silver brow lifts up at her comment and the idea of Trish doing samba brought a delayed chuckle from him.  
  
"What? You don't think I can dance?"  
  
"No. What about doing a samba in Rio with me."  
  
"You mean it?" Trish was so happy that she was going to go on a little trip with Dante that she couldn't help her enthusiastic reply.  
  
"No. But we can do a little Rio action upstairs. What do you say, Trish? I'm so fucking horny right now. See, feel this."  
  
Trish wasn't one for being the blushing shy maid but she did what he asked and flusters, "Fuck, Dante, if you weren't so fucking gorgeous and if I weren't so....."  
  
The words were cut off as Dante possesses her lips. For a time they were held like that and when his lips had lifted from hers, he says,   
  
"What were you about to say?"  
  
"You fucking jerk! I really really wanted to go to Rio!!!"  
  
She pummels at him with her fists, "You are making this day a bad day!"  
  
"Uh uh babe, NO MORE bad days for us okay?"  
  
That caused them both to chuckle, until finally they kissed passionately.   
  
Trish leans over and turns off the light. The dying natural light had made it's way over to the other side of the world.  
  
***** 


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE: The final take  
  
*****  
  
(The Underworld AGAIN!)  
  
"They're not spying on us anymore, Virginte. That device only allows them a short period of time to do some tom-peeking. They won't bother to look in here anymore. You should have won an academy award for your performance."  
  
"I learn from the best." she replies back soothingly, "Besides, what makes you think I was fooling around? I don't like you and I despise hell."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Virgil's voice had grown softer and he makes a half smirk at her. Standing there he waits until she goes into his arms. He didn't have to wait long before she ran to him like a child needing love more than life itself. Virgil buries his head into the bevy of her long silver hair and smells the faint flowerly sweetness of her being. She wasn't real actually; she was a figment of an imagination.   
  
Virginte was an imagination that existed for him and Dante many years ago. She became real because they willed her to be. Their combinative powers was enough to cause this. To will someone as real as her. Just like Trish was a creation of Mundus's demonic powers. It was then that this beautiful silver haired beauty manifested into a physical self into being among the rest of the world and beyond realms.  
  
Virgil whispers against her hair and pushes the bright strands carefully aside. There was an incredible gentleness about him, which was unusual. He was looking into the eyes of a woman that shouldn't have existed yet here she is, here she has been and always will be. She produces a slight pout, making her full dark lipsticked lips seductively kissable.  
  
"Virgil. Are you going to fuck me now?"  
  
He throws his head back and laughs. Even in hell there is a bit of heaven.   
  
~~~The end~~~  
  
****  
  
This is for Virginte:  
  
"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love I gain nothing Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud."  
  
----1 Corinthians 13:1-8, 13   
  
(may you be happy in hell) 


End file.
